custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Sing Along Songs!/@comment-39400928-20190706180716
Barney's Sing Along Songs is a custom Barney Clip Show home video for Season 9 that was release on January 20, 1994. it features clips from Season 3, 1, 2, 7, 5, 6, 8, and 9 of Barney & Friends. Contentshide Plot Cast Songs Trivia PlotEdit Barney Baby Bop, BJ, and the Kids Sing Along Songs. CastEdit Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) Keesha (Mera Baker) Jeff (Austin Ball) Kathy (Lauren King) Jill (Lana Whittington) Kim (Erica Rhodes) Min (Pia Manalo) Shawn (John David Bennett, ll) Carlos (Corey Lopez) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Danny (Jeffrey Hood) Luci (Leah Gloria) (cameo) SongsEdit Barney Theme Song Making Choices Being Together Friendship Song from: Be a Friend Why from: Howdy Friends Putting On a Show from: Barney's Talent Show If You're Happy And You Know It from: Is Everybody Happy When I'm Mad from: Oh Brother, She's My Sister I Can Laugh from: Is Everybody Happy Laugh With Me from: A Picture Of Health I Put A Smile On from: You've Got To Have Art That's a Home to Me from: Home Sweet Homes The Raindrop Song from: Shawn & the Beanstalk Brushing My Teeth from: Our Earth Our Home A Silly Hat from: Classical Cleanup Silly Sounds from: Magical Musical Adventure Mish Mash Soup from: Home, Safe Home Alphabet Soup from: Good Job Nothing Beats a Pizza from: Try It's You'll Like It The Popcorn Song from: How Does Your Garden Grow S'Mores from: It's Tradition When You Have a Ball from: Play Ball What A Baseball Day from: Seven Days A Week The Exercise Song from: Hop to it The Airplane Song from: Up We Go My Kite from: What's In A Name Hey Look At Me I Can Fly from: Easy Breezy Day Five Little Butterflies from: Once A Pond A Time If All The Raindrops from: At Home with Animals Someone to Love You Forever from: Sharing in the Fun Mister Sun from: All Mixed Up The Fall Song from: Tree Mendous Trees Winter's Wonderful from: A Sunny, Snowy Day It's C-C-C-Cold BRR from: A Sunny, Snowy Day The Barney Bag from: Barney's Band Our Friend Barney Had A Band from: Barney's Band Sheep Medley from: E-I-E-I-O Old MacDonald Had A Farm from: E-I-E-I-O Squishy, Squashy, Washy from: It's Home To Me If You're Happy And You Know It from: Brushing Up On Teeth Brushing My Teeth from: Our Earth Our Home Books are Fun from: First Things First I Love To Read from: What's In A Name The Raindrops Song (Reprise) from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons The Construction Song from: Let's Build Together That's A Home To Me from: Let's Build Together Everyone Is Special from: You Are Special You Can Count On Me from: Waiting For Mr. MacRooney Taking Turns from: Waiting For Mr. Macrooney Get Along little Doggies from: Howdy Friends Being Together (Reprise) I Love You TriviaEdit Barney has his Season 2 voice and late 1993 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and late 1995 costume. BJ has her Season 3 voice and late 1995 costume. The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Shopping for a Surprise!". The version I Love You has the same musical arrangements Season 3 and Vocals from The Exercise Circus!. The Season 6's version of the Barney Theme Song is used. The Season 7-14 Barney & Friends Set is Used.